1. Technical Field
This document relates to a portable terminal device such as a personal digital assistant (PDA), and more particularly, to a portable terminal device including a supporting leg.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a satellite or terrestrial broadcasting service is provided through a portable terminal device such as a cellular phone and a personal digital assistant (PDA), so that it is possible to watch television through the portable terminal device.